Romance between a Black Swordsman and a Hornet
by Snowdust Haku15
Summary: Fifth story of my 'Romance between' series. This one-shot is set between the famed Second Division Captain of the Gotei 13, Soifon and everyone's favorite substitute shinigami Ichigo. This little story has the two of them in college together after the events of the Quincy/Shinigami war. That is all for now, please enjoy and review.
**Romance between a Black Swordsman and a Hornet**

 **Hello everyone Snowdust Haku15 here with another story, this is my fifth story for my 'Romance between' series. This one will be in the Bleach universe where the two students of Yoruichi got together and are currently attending a college in the human world.**

 **I don't own the characters for Bleach**

* * *

 **-Keio University, Minato District, Tokyo-**

Soifon, captain of the Omnikitsudo and the Second Division of the Gotei Thirteen, sighed as she stared up at the front of the class she and Ichigo had enrolled for in the human world; she was extremely bored so far with the lecture the middle aged teacher was putting on about the history of Attila the Hun that had somehow lasted for the last three days. Her eyelids had already dropped several times in the past hour as the petite shinigami captain fought to stay awake.

Almost immediately upon closing for the most recent time, her steel grey eyes snapped open when she felt a hand caress the jean covered thigh of her gigai's body. She slowly turned her head to see her boyfriend Ichigo sitting next to her with a smirk on his handsome face.

The two of them had been dating for the past three years ever since their shared teacher, Yoruichi Shihouin, had introduced them to each other after the invasion he and his friends had launched to save their friend from a false order of execution and they had gotten to know each other. She had even visited him when she had time off when he didn't have his powers after his battle with Aizen and their relationship had grown even stronger after he saved her from being killed by Haschwalth, the second in command of the Quincy army, and so she was now attending a world of the living college with him so she could learn more about this world's day to day life and ideas.

"What the hell do you think are you doing baka?" the second division captain of the Gotei 13 hissed as she sent a small glare in his direction.

"Just livening things up a bit," Ichigo said with a smirk she always found cute as his hand moved up her thigh and unzipped her jeans slowly. "I could see you falling asleep from the lecture several times already and thought something like this could help you keep awake."

"We're going to get caught," Soifon snapped as quietly as she could, not wanting to get called out by the teacher while having Ichigo's hand down her pants.

"No we're not," the Substitute shinigami said as he motioned around the room. "Mostly everybody in the class are already asleep from the professor's lecture."

The second division captain sighed as she looked around and saw that her boyfriend was correct. The lecture hall was mostly empty and the people that were there with them were sleeping. The professor's voice was droning on, the man not even noticing that he had lost his audience a long, long time ago.

"On the bright side if you are so worried," Ichigo said as he scooted closer to his petite girlfriend. "We're so far back in the back that no one will notice us if we do anything."

Soifon sighed again before she nodded slightly to her lover and proceeded to bite her bottom lip as she felt the strawberry's hand slide down the top of her jeans and caress her black cat panties that he always chuckled at.

Ichigo smirked as his hand came in contact with the girl's womanhood through her panties, he could feel her getting wet already.

"You're soaked aren't you?" Ichigo whispered into her ear with a seductive tone while nipping her earlobe with his teeth, making the soul reaper assassin to blush. "You're getting off doing this in public? I never knew you were so daring my little bee."

Soifon didn't answer his words and instead let out a small moan when Ichigo snaked his fingers past her panties and began caressing the lips of her nether region directly making her rock her hips in order to meet his fingers.

"That's it Soi-chan, cum for me," Ichigo said in a husky voice as he slipped a finger past her folds and began searching for her g-spot, making her fight to hold back her moans. Though she was doing that just barely, the thrill of committing such intimate acts in such an open and public area made her want to cum and scream loudly; however she managed to hold in her scream and just unleash her juices; her cum soaking the Shiba's hand as her breaking point finally reached them.

Ichigo smiled as he pulled out his finger and began licking up all of his girlfriend's juices from his appendage.

"Your honey is as tasty as ever my little bee," he said with a smirk that made the grey eyed soul reaper even more horny than when he had been fingering her small cunt. Feeling rather bold, Soifon ducked down out of her seat and settled beneath her boyfriend's section of the long desk while she situated herself between Ichigo's legs.

"Your turn," she said with a mischievous smile that turned him on every time he saw it.

The original apprentice of Yoruichi Shihouin used her teeth to unzip the boy's pants and tug Ichigo's jeans down along with his '15' marked boxers and released his hard pillar of flesh from its clothe prison. She then rubbed the erect eleven inch penis against her cheek with a cooing sound escaping her lips as she remembered the last time she had spent time with Ichigo Jr. before she took most of it into her mouth.

Ichigo hissed in pleasure as quietly as he could in order to not alert the teacher of what they were doing together, barely hanging onto his control as his girlfriend used her skill from their multiple times together to suck him off.

"Shit, so good. I love it when you use your mouth," Ichigo murmured as his hands weaved through the second division captain's raven hair.

Soifon smiled slightly around his cock as she bobbed her head up and down the iron hard rod again and again. She always enjoyed doing this to him, especially loving having her tongue swirl around the entire length, giving her a taste of him; then she pulled back and sucked on the head for a few moments as she stared directly at the substitute shinigami she was pleasuring orally.

"Oh shit!" Ichigo groaned before he found himself unable to hold back at seeing the seductive look she only reserved for him and he exploded, filling Soifon's mouth with his potent seed and she made a blissful moaning sound as she swallowed all of it.

Smiling once she finished showing the boy her empty mouth, making him rock hard again, the woman cleaned her boyfriend off, making sure to get any left over cum that might have escaped her notice.

Once finished with the task, she pulled the cock from her mouth and looked up at Ichigo with a smile as his brown eyes met her beautiful greys.

"That was fucking amazing my little bee," the Shiba clan member said with a groan.

"Glad you liked it beloved," Soifon said with a seductive smile as she rubbed his dick on her cheek. "But I need more than just that."

Ichigo smiled knowingly and he pulled the grey eyed shinigami up to his lap and tugged down her jeans and panties. He then set her in his lap, both moaning as their private areas met with pleasurable friction and he lowered the woman onto his straining cock.

Soifon immediately swallowed back her moan to avoid being detected by the teacher as she felt the large girth of her lover fill her completely. Once fully seated on Ichigo's lap she began working on moving her body up and down on Ichigo's cock in stealthy movements.

Ichigo groaned into Soifon's neck as he felt her warm, tight walls enclose his dick with each bounce. His hands moved up and cupped her clothes-covered breasts before gaining a devious smile and he removed her shirt and the paw-print patterned bra before he began playing with her perky breasts out in the open for all to see if they had been awake or paying attention.

"Ichigo you baka, stop! Somebody will notice if I'm naked!" Soifon hissed as she tried to glare at the young man she was currently riding.

"But you're so fucking hot like this," the strawberry said as he let out a small groan when her cunt became tighter at the idea of being caught topless. "I can feel your pussy getting tighter around my cock. You love this, don't you?"

Ichigo groaned as quietly as he could as he kept playing with Soifon's breasts when she squeezed her cunt around his dick extra hard and sent him an arousing look that told him he would be paying for this later. He rolled her diamond hard peaks of her nipples between his thumb and index fingers then he cupped her breasts and squeezed them lovingly just the way she liked it when they slept together in the privacy of their dorm or in her personal barracks back in Soul Society.

He knew his tactic worked when she gasped and moaned deeply as she kept working herself up and down on her boyfriend's lap, constantly fighting the urge to scream in pleasure when his dick struck her g-spot.

"You're so not going to get me to admit it baka!" Soifon snarled at him through her grit teeth as she fought her impending orgasm.

"Admit what little bee, that you like being fucked by me in the middle of public?" Ichigo asked with a smirk when she let out a small whimper when he kissed the junction of her neck and shoulder.

Yoruichi's original apprentice could feel Ichigo's smirk against the skin of her neck when he said that as he moved to continue giving her toe curling kisses on her neck and she clenched the walls of her pussy hard around his shaft.

"Oh shit Soi-chan," Ichigo muttered as he staved off an orgasm. "I almost let loose!"

"I am not going to let you win Ichi-baka!" Soifon snapped with a hiss as she felt his head bump past her womb entrance.

"Let's see about that," Ichigo muttered into her ear as he almost sent her into orgasmic bliss when he lightly bit her earlobe and kissed behind her ear. He then moved a hand down from her right breast and sent it downwards until he found her clit and began stroking the nub at the top of her pussy, making the raven haired woman let out a guttural moan, but it was low enough that no one even noticed it seemed.

"Admitting defeat yet my little bee?" The substitute asked with a smirk on his face as he did a quick jackhammer succession up into her soaking wet cunt.

"No… fucking… way… baka…"

They kept up their back and forth competition and both soon found themselves on the edge of letting loose their floodgates. With one final thrust that had Ichigo's cock head buried inside her womb, the two of them came. Ichigo unleashing his lifegiving seed into her fertile womb as Soifon desperately fought in order to not let her scream of orgasmic bliss escape her throat.

Upon finishing their respective orgasms, the two soul reapers slumped forward over the desk with Ichigo on top of her, the pressure pushing her sweaty breasts into the cold wood and prolonging her orgasms effects while they tried to regain their lost breath.

"So… did you enjoy that?" Ichigo asked when they finally came down and he kissed the side of her neck.

"Oh yes," she moaned lightly as she moved a bit, feeling his cock twitch inside her and his seed sloshing about inside her womb as she looked up at the front of the class to find it nearly ending. "We'd better get dressed, Ichigo-kun. The class is nearly over."

Looking forward, the strawberry of the Shiba family saw what she said to be true and he slowly lifted her off of him, getting a low moan from the two as they disconnected. Once detached, they quickly got dressed back into their discarded clothes feeling quite satisfied with their class today.

Once the teacher finally finished his long as hell speech about what they were studying, the two soul reapers exited the lecture hall and made their way towards the cafeteria section of the campus.

"I think the classes here should give more lectures, what do you think Soi-chan?" Ichigo asked with a coy smile as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"That sounds like a good plan," Soifon said with a smile and a small moan about how much more pleasure she would feel in their classes instead of falling asleep with each lecture.

With that said and done, the original apprentice of Soul Society's Neko led her junior towards the cafeteria to be able to grab some of the ramen he had introduced her to before somebody else took it all... Like that certain blond haired boy with whisker birthmarks that was new to the university!

* * *

 **Hey there guys, how did you like this story? I hope it was good. For this story I wanted to write a lemon between Ichigo and Soifon since they were both students of Yoruichi and I was really surprised that they didn't learn more about each other due to sharing the same teacher.**

 **Also I won't be announcing what pairings I will be doing at the end of these stories anymore in case I change my mind and decide to do a different idea.**

 **That's all for now, have fun. PLEASE REVIEW WHEN YOU'RE DONE READING!**


End file.
